


快乐彼岸

by zayden



Category: One Piece
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Drabbles, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 三角文学合辑，有只存在唐柯也有只存在罗柯的，具体警告见每篇开头的notes
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 现代paro段子，三角文学，无其他警告

多弗朗明哥被无罪释放的那天罗也去了法院。到的时候已经差不多都结束了，但他其实没有迟到，大约是因为被施压所以提早开庭了。说实话，罗早就猜到了会有这种结局。

这段时间他没有去上班，偶尔外出也是便利店和医院，在去往医院的路上时常可以听见路人也在议论唐吉坷德家族的丑闻。

“……听说是次子蓄意谋杀长子。……”

“……反过来才对吧？听说连他们父亲都是那个长子杀掉的，只是没证据才一直没被逮捕。……”

“……啊、真的？那也太可怕了。……”

大致都是这类对话。

因为关注这件事的人太多，所以开庭当天法院被里三层外三层的围了起来，罗用力挤开人群大步上前，刚走到能喘过气来的地方，就看到多弗朗明哥在保镖的围绕下信步走出大门口。还是一如既往的粉色衬衫配墨镜，那个男人转动着手腕，嘴角噙笑，看起来一点也没有受到影响，顶多有些心不在焉。

他一下子就看到了人群最前方的罗，那笑容这才变得真实起来。

今天是个雾霭浓重的天，空气中的湿意似乎无孔不入，头顶乌云沉沉、雨水要落不落，总之是让人很难喜欢的天气。罗看着多弗朗明哥挥开保镖朝自己走来，浑身色泽鲜丽，在这种天际的衬托下，他的存在突兀的像是纯白画布上溅到的一滩污迹。

在法律面前两次上演完美逃脱的杀人犯对身边举着抵制牌子的群众熟视无睹，自始至终都在笑。不过因为周围吵闹的人群实在太多了，多弗朗明哥不得不略微弯腰凑到罗耳边来说话，这个距离近到罗可以在他身上嗅见柯拉先生常抽的那个牌子的烟味。

罗不知道是因为被拘留时他没有换掉衣服，还是他的每件衣服都有这股味道。

“听说最近是你在照顾小罗西。”多弗朗明哥说，“弗弗…多谢你啊。”

“轮不到你来道谢。” 罗想也不想的说。

多弗朗明哥当然没有理会，只是自顾自的继续下去。

“话说回来，其实那天罗西会来找我就是为了你的事。但他提出的要求实在太过荒唐，态度也很不端正，所以我这个做哥哥的自然要好好教导弟弟正确的求人态度。” 说到这里，多弗朗明哥摊开手，“可惜，小罗西一向不喜欢我说教，从小时候起就总是会想办法逃课。那一次也是。”

说完后，男人直起腰，伸手不轻不重的拍了拍罗的脸颊。用的是手背，那姿态就好像是在拍掉肩上的虫子。“总而言之，这段时间多亏你照顾他了。”他说。‘之后就不用你管了’的意思不言而喻。

罗看着对方在说完后后退一步，抽出一张手帕擦手再随便扔到脚下，然后转身走掉了。

他心想：多弗朗明哥被无罪释放真是太好了。那样他就可以亲手杀掉他了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 难以形容的if线，总之罗西生存+降龄，双杏罗西underage  
> 只有唐柯

“在做什么呢，柯拉松。”

罗西南迪侧过头，嘴唇正巧擦过多弗朗明哥的鼻尖。天龙人的血统注定高大强壮，这点在他的哥哥身上呈现的尤其明显，此刻他正趴在床上夹着枕头，而多弗不得不单膝跪在地上才能凑近来看他。

“嗯？弗弗…是青春期到了吗？原来如此啊。”

又来了。

罗西南迪难堪的别过头，他的哥哥总是会在微妙的时刻说这类话，但他知道多弗本意并非是要羞辱自己，只是他从来没有照顾他人情绪的意识，哪怕是面对自己时也一样。

“别……哥哥，别看我。”罗西南迪把手指拿出来，僵硬的去绞紧了一把上衣下巴，试图把那块已经皱巴巴的布料扯下去遮住下方的狼藉。

“我只是有些好奇。”他干巴巴的解释，感觉自己的眼眶又热又酸。

一双比他的宽大许多的手在这时覆盖上来，一只按在他的额头上，掌心热烫粗糙，但动作堪称温和，另一只手挑开了他纠结的手指，取而代之滑进了他的两腿之间。

“这时候要放松一点。”多弗朗明哥告诉他。

那两根手指刮了刮他还在开合的肉唇，像是礼节性的敲门，然后缓慢但坚定的推了进去。

“已经湿了？弗弗……真不错啊，罗西。”

多弗奖励的亲了一下罗西南迪的脸，这是他们平时在入睡前的习惯，一个来自兄长的晚安吻，是暴君难得可见的温和与包容的一面。此时此刻却被他手上色情的侵犯动作彻底玷污了。罗西南迪哽咽着把脸埋进他的哥哥的颈窝里，怀疑以后每晚入睡前都会想起多弗的手指在自己体内的感觉。

他惊讶的喘息出声，偏偏多弗朗明哥纵容了他的动作，任由脆弱的脖颈被惊惧交加的罗西南迪咬住，他甚至腾出一只手去把少年揽进怀里，调整姿势后让两人都坐在了地上，他从背后把对方整个裹进两臂之间。

光是那一只大手就足以覆盖他的整个胯部，还有两根手指在狭窄的甬道里抽插，捏着一个不至于令罗西南迪过载的节奏，拇指则按在已经硬起的阴蒂上轻轻打着转。罗西南迪夹起膝盖又呜咽起来，他茫然的仰起头，正好看见自己哥哥的在墨镜下的双眼。有一丁点的情欲侵染其间，但更多只是探究和专注。

多弗不是真的想要他。罗西南迪迟缓的眨了眨眼，然后忽然间恼火极了。他知道自己其实被宠坏了，多弗朗明哥是个残暴不仁的君主，与此同时却是个更宽容大方的兄长，他纵容罗西南迪做一切他想要做的事，哪怕有时意味着和自己对着干也无所谓。

罗西南迪拽住多弗的领口用力下拉，然后猛地一口咬上自己哥哥的下唇。多弗的嘴唇很薄，形状锋利刺人，归功于他常年的口蜜腹剑和笑不入眼，但尝起来却是货真价实的软。罗西南迪气恼又羞耻，也不知是在和谁较劲，他固执的不断推进，撬开没什么抗力的齿缝后把舌头也顶进去，直到搅出啧啧水声来。

隔了半晌，他听见多弗自胸膛深处传出一声闷笑，然后配合的把头俯的更低。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 难以描述的if线，总之罗西生存+降龄，双杏罗西underage  
> 只有罗柯

“罗西，你在做什么？”

罗西南迪浑身一僵，手指上的动作停滞住，感到自后颈开始持续发烫。羞耻和慌乱摄住他，他在反应过来后立刻抽出手指，快的令他自体内深处感到了一阵热辣的刺痛感。

“抱、抱歉，罗，”他对自己名义上的监护人说，“我只是有点好奇。”

罗看着他，脸上是一贯的面无表情，但眼神中比往日多了某种罗西南迪难以解读的东西。他没有应答，停顿片刻后朝床边走来，然后将他忽地抱起。罗西南迪下意识‘噫’的一声叫出来，他反手抓住对方紧扣住自己的手腕，一阵头晕目眩，然后被放在了对方两腿中央，胸膛紧密相贴。

这个距离实在是太近了，罗西南迪张大眼睛，听见自己的心跳震耳欲聋。他的监护人肤色偏深，身上有形色的纹身，大多都是象征着柯拉松的，以此替代他无法宣之于口的感情。以前罗西南迪只当这是一种体贴的、纯粹的爱，是他交付出同等程度的爱所得到的的回馈，但直到今天，直到此刻他才知道不是这样。

罗紧紧抱着他，微颔着下巴垂下眼睛，居高临下看着他时眼中满载的情绪他无从解读，却能从两人同样紧贴的胯部体会一二。他已经勃起了，热度隔着牛仔裤都能感知到。

“罗，等下，等等——”罗西南迪吸进一口气，慌乱又无措，他举起手肘抵住罗的胸膛又被轻易化解，对方仅用一只手就捏住了他的两只手腕，反折到了腰后，这个新姿势迫使他挺起了胸口。

“柯拉先生……”男人这么喃喃着，垂下头埋在罗西南迪的颈窝里，像是亲昵又像是讨好的蹭着。他的嗓音很沉，自胸膛深处传出的那种震动沉稳又撼动人心，令少年难以自控的夹紧了一次腿。

罗用空出的那只手撩起罗西南迪的衬衣，把下摆推到他的胸口以上，然后含住了他的一侧乳晕。罗西南迪猝不及防的叫出来，他以前从不知道自己的胸脯原来这么敏感。另外一只手伸展开后覆盖住了另一侧的，罗西南迪茫然的垂头看过去，注意到男人手背上的纹身随着经脉的凸起而扭曲，他看着那只手掌摊开又收拢，继而腾出两根手指与拇指一道夹住他的乳肉，原本浅浅的颜色在那些手指的揉搓下变得鲜艳，直到将硬起的乳头从那道凹陷的小小肉缝中挤了出来。

罗西南迪哽咽出声，他想要往后退缩却又被按住双腕推回来，无法逃离在胸口作祟的手与嘴唇，罗用犬齿轻轻拉扯着他另一侧的乳肉，尖锐的刺痛混杂着快感实在太过刺激，他感到自己小腹深处一阵痉挛，有潮湿的液体自体内涌出来。

好半天后，罗才放开了他，他用松开的手去捏住罗西南迪的下巴，再次对上视线时少年的睫毛都已经湿透，憋屈的要哭不哭，而罗的眉毛沉沉压下来，眼眶深邃，那目光像两潭嗜人的旋涡。

他解开了皮带，一阵窸窣的布料摩擦声后，罗西南迪感到有什么滚烫的东西抵住了他的腿根。

“请交给我吧，柯拉先生。”罗对他说，“请全部都交给我吧。”

然后他吻了罗西南迪，两次。一次是羽毛般轻飘飘的啄吻，第二次沉重的像个承诺。


	4. 黑火

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 现代paro，阴间三角文学

又来了。

没完没了的蝉鸣骚扰耳鼓，似乎就连风都变成了黏着的固体，拂过脸颊带来阵阵酷暑的燥意。罗伸手扯了扯校服领口，把垂落的领带尾巴塞进一边的口袋里。

几分钟后，一个人从便利店里跑出来，厚重的刘海随着动作拍在额前，看起来像是某种雀跃的大型犬。那人远远看到坐在行人栓上的罗，脸上立刻露出了幅度夸张的笑容，红褐色的眼瞳在阳光照射下近乎透明，眼角弯起勾出一道纤细的线。

“罗！”罗西南迪兴奋的摇着手中的棒冰，“这次一定可以中奖，我有预感！”

“在那之前先把手放下吧，柯拉前辈。”

罗一手撑在后面，一只膝盖曲起踩在扶栏上，看似是随意的姿势，但其实他已经做好了随时弹出去的准备。

“再晃下去冰棒就先化掉了哦。”

“才不会啦，刚刚才从冷柜里拿出来的——”

话说到一半，举着棒冰的人就如预计那样的一脚踏到空气，然后来了个史前无敌的平地摔，口中的后半截话全部变成惨烈的惊呼。罗紧跟其后弹出去，但也只来得及接住对方在最后一刻朝他抛来的棒冰。

黑发少年捏着手里写着‘双倍苏打’的包装袋，怔愣半晌，垂头看了看还趴在地上的人，又看了看手中完好无损的冰棒，末了沉沉叹出一口气。

“又来了。”

罗好笑又无奈，空出的那只手伸过去。与其说是调侃，他的语气更像是货真价实的疑问。

“柯拉前辈，到底是怎么做到每次都会被空气绊倒的啊？”

罗西南迪闻言咳嗽两声，看起来像是想故作严肃，但在九月的烈日里，那副严肃的表情没装满三秒就败落。他吐了吐舌头，一把握住罗的援手，借力把自己从滚烫的柏油地上拔起来。那只掌心是湿热的，罗有点分不清究竟是谁出了汗。

“闭嘴啦，小鬼，这可是柯拉前辈好不容易买回来的。”

罗西南迪抢过他手中的棒冰扯开包装，利落的一分为二，然后果然又得到了一大一小的两瓣。这回轮到罗西南迪自己叹了口气，垂头丧气的将大一点的那块塞进罗的手里，嘴里碎碎念着怎么总会这样。

罗接过去后犹豫片刻，最后还是率先咬掉了多出来的那小半截。

“我记得这种是没有中奖的吧，柯拉前辈又被店员骗了？”他含着半块冰，慢吞吞的说。

举着自己还没吃的那根，罗西南迪闻言愣住。出店还没五分钟，冰棍已经在炎炎夏日的空气里有点化掉了，淌下的糖水黏在手指上，逼的金发少年又手忙脚乱的伸出舌头去舔掉。

罗盯着罗西南迪吐出的舌头，粘上糖水后舌苔都在泛蓝。他把口中的冰用后槽牙嚼碎，感到一股要冻住脑浆的钝痛随之袭来。他舔了舔牙根，觉得那还不够痛。

一番折腾后，罗西南迪才想到处理不断滴水的冰棒的好办法：全部塞进嘴里就好了。

“不是吧，我记得所有冰棍不是都可以中奖的吗？”

少年鼓着腮帮子含糊不清道：“小时候多弗买过很多来着，那时候他经常中奖，每次都可以再多换一根给我。”

罗叼着自己剩下的半截，闻言挪开视线，把冰咬的咯吱作响。

“是吗。”他懒洋洋的应了一声，“那还是真不错啊。”

一阵沉默。

夏日九月的风自两人间穿堂而过，席卷过路边安静的转角，堂而皇之的架势像是要把逼庂的热气洒到每一个角落里去。

“话说，你今晚还要去工作吗？”

肩膀被戳了一下，罗没有侧头都可以想象出罗西南迪问自己这句话时的表情。一定是强装出的镇定、不安，还有愧疚。永远都是那种愧疚。

又来了。

隔了半晌，罗把嘴里吃光的冰棒棍子吐出来，凑到罗西南迪的面前晃了晃。

“看吧，柯拉前辈。”他说，“我就说这种冰棒是没有中奖的。”

罗西南迪盯着他看了一会儿，然后又看向那根棍子。空荡荡的木条上只有一点点残留的蓝色苏打水痕迹，除此之外干干净净，确实什么也没有。

他没有再说什么，冲罗翻了个大大的白眼，用手肘把他顶开。

*

非要说的话，其实罗是先认识的多弗朗明哥。

起因是他从揍过的好几个混混嘴里听到了这个名字，之后就主动找过去，说要在对方麾下做事。

“做什么都可以。”他说，“我想要尽可能的伤害别人。如果可以杀人那就最好了。”

那年罗十五岁，多弗朗明哥看起来不比他大多少，身着粉色衬衫，带着一副墨镜，脸上的笑容夸张到让人会心生不适，就连笑声都很奇怪。但即便如此，罗也觉得对方是值得信服的。因为他们的那段对话发生在一条逼仄的酒吧后巷里，而那时的多弗朗明哥已经是这一片区域的主人。

“弗弗……真是有趣的发言啊，小鬼。”多弗朗明哥饶有兴致的托着下巴，之后对他说的话却很莫名其妙。

“看你的校服，应该是和柯拉松同一所学校的吧。你认识我的弟弟？”

“不认识。”罗当时确实一头雾水，于是也这么回答了。

“从没听说过那个名字。”

结果在那天之后，反倒是那个‘柯拉松’率先找上了他。那人的本名也不叫柯拉松，而是罗西南迪，是罗的同班同学。就连罗这种平时很少去学校的人也听说过这个比自己更孤僻、更叛逆的家伙。有着唐吉诃德这种姓氏却毫不忌讳的逃课顶撞老师，对大部分质问都只用沉默作答，罗有偶然见过对方在学校校舍后面和高年级的混混打架，他自己不屑做这种事，那个罗西南迪却对这种事很来劲。一头金发在挥舞拳头时跃动着，晃眼的烦人。

而在罗加入多弗朗明哥的‘家庭’之后，原本只是远远隔着的烦人变成了每天都近在咫尺的烦人。

出于某些未知的理由，罗西南迪似乎缠上他了。一开始是会一声不吭的直接揍上来，罗反击过一次，但之后就被多弗朗明哥以对他弟弟不敬为由隔离一切工作了整整三个礼拜，外加还有一顿狠揍。虽然很不想承认，但他确实完全打不过多弗朗明哥。他以为自己在失去父母和妹妹后已经足够疯狂，但显然天外有天。

在那之后，罗又做了几次任务，但他那时候只有十五岁，充其量只是参与一些收拾残局的工作，大多时候都是跟在其他干部背后看他们办事。多弗朗明哥的‘家族’涉猎范围很广，据说和中部地区的黑帮牵连甚深，本家更是远在欧洲，与他们的祖辈事业有关。平时干的最多的是牵线和处理委托，大到干掉与委托人存在利益冲突的人，小到去附近店铺收取保护费都有。

有时候罗也会怀疑那种人怎么会只有十九岁，以及他怎么会和那个蠢到没边的罗西南迪是血脉兄弟。

没错，罗西南迪虽然烦人又好战，但与此同时也很蠢。

虽然总是会找罗的茬却从不曾真的把他送进医院，或是要置他于死地。而且还很笨手笨脚。不可思议的、令人难以置信的笨手笨脚。罗西南迪甚至会被空气绊倒，光是罗亲眼见到过的平地摔就不下二十次。罗搞不懂为什么这样的罗西南迪会致力于找自己麻烦，光是让自己好好活到明天就该让这种家伙耗尽脑细胞了。可偏偏这人就是坚持不懈，好像那副看似疲弱的皮囊下其实深埋着一根反骨，总是会对特定的某些人竖起。

那时候罗把这种不堪受扰的情绪归类为厌烦和憎恶。他恨这个世界自然也恨一次又一次伤害自己的罗西南迪，在多弗朗明哥看不到的地方，他有时会把对方按进地面的狠狠揍出血，掐着他的脖子质问他凭什么找自己麻烦，为什么找自己麻烦。

罗西南迪一次也没有回答过，只是用那双固执又沉默的红褐色眼睛紧盯住他，然后吐出一口混着碎齿的血，再次挥拳而上。

但同样的，他也一次也没有对多弗朗明哥解释过自己身上的伤。

罗搞不懂唐吉诃德·罗西南迪，也不想搞懂。

*

冬天的时候，罗西南迪把罗带回了他和多弗朗明哥分享的别墅。其实这对兄弟平时都是住在市内的公寓，但多弗朗明哥在成年后就立刻置办了好几处宅邸，说是如果钱多到不知怎么花，那就去购买地产。他也是这么教导罗西南迪的，但后者只听进去了自己名下凭空多出一栋别墅来，其他的全部选择性的过滤掉。

别墅选位在了边郊，常年人烟寂寥，从窗外看去是望不到头的连绵的银色山脉，屋内却是全套的欧式装潢。总之这份充满违和感的品味很难一言概括，倒是颇有唐吉诃德兄弟一贯的作风。

“多弗今年圣诞要回家族一趟。啊，家族是指我们的本家，不是说多弗的下属那边。”

在拽着手腕把罗带进客厅时，罗西南迪是这么对他解释的。

大宅许久没有见过人气，大部分家具上都蒙着白布，看起来莫名不详。罗西南迪和罗花了整整一个下午的时间才打扫干净了一楼，整个二层和三层本来就用不上，干脆放置不管。

解释完毕情况后，罗西南迪挠了挠头，有些忐忑的回头看过来一眼。

“罗，留下来和我一起过圣诞吧？”他忽然说。

罗没有做声，于是他又道：“今年只有我一个人了，放着不管的话，柯拉前辈搞不好会寂寞的死掉哦。”

那时黑发少年正盘腿坐在地上，看着面前两人刚刚携手点起的壁炉。——准确来说，这其实是他一个人点燃的，因为柯拉前辈一如既往的笨手笨脚，还差点把自己点燃。

他看着火舌在木柴上跳跃，耳边是细微的噼啪作响，一阵暖意轻而柔的将他层层裹住。

半晌沉默后。

“寂寞就会死的是兔子吧。”罗慢吞吞的回答，“还有，柯拉前辈只比我大一岁，请不要再用骗小孩的说法哄我了。”

闻言，罗西南迪立刻笑起来，是一贯的露出八颗牙齿的大笑。那双弯起的眼睛里折射出了两人面前的火光，好像有碎星落入其中般的明亮。他看起来快活极了。就好像只是被罗以这种极其别扭的说法默认答应了，于他罗西南迪而言就是一桩值得庆贺的大事。他一下子从地上跳起来。

罗慢吞吞的起身缀在后方，看着忽然兴奋起来的金发少年绕着客厅乱转，偶尔被自己绊的差点跌倒，嘴里还在锲而不舍的计划着这个难得的两人假期该怎么度过，还有之后的圣诞装饰该要怎么安排。

在罗注意到之前，他的目光已经被这幅画面给牢牢吸引住了。

罗西南迪——柯拉前辈，他的柯拉前辈。正雀跃的、迫不及待的和他计划着两人的未来，没有其他任何人插手的未来。无论这源自故意掩盖的同情，亦或是发自真心的期待，此时此刻他都是真的想要罗留在自己身边。

这是他与柯拉前辈相识的第二年，也是他们将要共度的第一个圣诞。罗心想。如果可以的话，他由衷希望之后会有更多个、无数个两人共度的节日。

*

对罗西南迪真正改观的时刻，要追溯回多弗朗明哥给罗发布的第一个委托。

那时候的罗谈不上很兴奋，只是沉默点头应下，显然和多弗朗明哥期待的反应不同。

说到多弗朗明哥，那个男人身上常有一种固定的躁动气质，行事作风也尽显疯狂，但在那之下是某种不易察觉的冰冷窥伺，似乎他持有的其实是一种置身事外者的独有视角，正从高处往下对这个世界进行漠然打量。也正是这种感知令罗明白自己时刻都被监视批判着。

但说实话，他确实没有产生那种期待已久的礼物终于被送到手上的快感，只是觉得理应如此。他终于可以亲自去做这件事了，不再只是在旁边干看着，也不再只是在事后默默搬运黑色布袋，而是终于得以亲手让这个世界付出代价。

罗自知在他的心中始终有一簇黑色的火在灼烧，自十岁那年起就被扎根至深深处，发芽生长直至将他整个裹住，令他耳不能听目不能视，所及之处只能感知地狱。而那黑火要他发誓尽可能多的毁掉这个世间的一切，因为人世不公因为人性本恶，因为没有什么值得。

罗自然是欣然顺从。

他希望这簇火能在最终烧掉这个世界后把他也带走。

于是罗出发了，他自觉背负的不只是一份来自多弗朗明哥的委托，与此同时那还是一道可以触及的崭新命运，能否被毁掉就在这一刻，直到那份使命感被突然出现的罗西南迪打断。

他在罗能出发之前扑了上来，差点撞上他正在检查的枪口。——枪是来自多弗朗明哥的礼物。“如果你能用了它还活下来，那这把枪就是你的了，小鬼。”那副语气中的居高临下很容易令人不快，但罗不在乎，已经很少有东西能让他再感到在乎了。

“住手，罗！”

在用身体挡住他时，罗西南迪终于开口了。这是罗第一次听见他对自己说话，声音低哑沉稳，倒是和那张苍白的脸极其不符。他似乎是匆匆赶来的，厚重的刘海散乱，露出稀疏浅淡的眉毛和下垂的眼睛，汗顺着额角不断滑下，声音中带着喘息的气音。

“无论是为了什么，你都没有必要做到这种地步。更别因为多弗朗明哥随便说的一句话就要毁掉自己。”

在说话的时候，罗西南迪那双红棕色的眼中也盛满了诚恳，似乎是真的相信自己说的每一个字。

“拜托了，罗。回到你原本该走的道路上吧，离这个鬼地方还有多弗都远远地，永远别再回来了。”

末了他又重复一遍：“罗，拜托了。”

在那一刻，罗总算理解了罗西南迪这段时间的行为用意为何，而且不得不说，他确实是他的哥哥的血亲。如出一辙的纯粹，如出一辙的高高在上，对他人的地狱视而不见，眼中只有自己所相信的事实。

实在是太愚蠢、太自以为是了。

“我现在没有对你开枪的唯一理由是之后如果被发现了，多弗朗明哥会立刻发现是我做的。”罗平静的说，“而我想要在死前杀掉尽可能多的人。只有你一个远远不够，罗西南迪。”

他放下枪，专注的看着面前的金发少年。如果没记错的话，对方其实只比他大一岁，他们甚至是同一个年级的。而杀死一个同龄人与杀死一屋子的穷凶极恶之徒的差别对他而言只在于数字，还有事后能为他赢来的机会。

“走吧。”罗最后说，“你才是不该留在这里的那个人。”

但直到最后罗西南迪也没有选择离开。他猜想这种性情至善的人大概率不会对之后他要做的事坐视不理，因此半途就将人甩掉了。

在踏进那间屋子之前，罗最后扭头回视了一遍自己走过的路，发现是一道狭长的漆黑小巷，什么都看不清楚。

他拿出枪再打开保险栓，然后推门而入。

*

正月的时候，罗被带去见过了罗西南迪的养父。并非是他名义上的那个，而是一个教导过罗西南迪许多的警长。

真正收养了唐吉诃德兄弟的是一个富裕的政治世家，但他们不在乎这对兄弟闹出多大的乱子，因为他们愈是行事张扬，为他们善后的养父养母看起来便会愈是仁慈。好在罗西南迪早就学会了对家庭不再心怀期待，而多弗朗明哥本就不喜欢他的养父母。

确切来说，多弗朗明哥不喜欢任何人，于他眼中这世上的人只有两个范畴：一是他与他的柯拉松；二是他人，而多弗朗明哥向来信奉他人既地狱。

回归正题，与战国见面是罗第一次意识到罗西南迪心中的那份正义感究竟扎根有多深。罗对社会定义的司法系统毫无好感，来源于他过往的经历，而罗西迪南对这点也心知肚明。罗疑心是因为他觉得实在没有办法了才出此下策，想要再试一次把罗推离如今的道路。

其实平日里他也没少听罗西南迪在自己耳边絮叨正论，他说罗应该走上正途，他说没人应该与多弗那样的怪物为伍，他说这是不对的。罗每次都沉默以对，最开始时是因为没有相信这种天真过头的言论，后来是因为他没法回应。

曾有一次他问过如果离开了这种生活，我们该去哪里。罗西迪南闻言双眼一亮，像是终于见到了希望的曙光，于是滔滔不绝说起他为罗准备好的计划。

“……医术很好，做医生当然是最好的。不过我还是希望罗能够自由自在。这样想的话，环游世界应该不错吧？啊，但这好像不是工作来着。”

罗西迪南说着说着就笑起来，那双红褐色的眼里盛满了生机与期待。其实若是足够了解他了，就会发现罗西迪南实在是个共情能力很强的人。生性温柔又多情，总是在为他人着想，试图以自己笨拙却真挚的方式去解救他人。

“如果罗以后去到不同地方都能给我寄明信片就好了。”说到最后，罗西南迪沉沉叹了口气，似乎很是遗憾，“总是待在日本，我也想看看世界各地的不同景色啊。”

罗没有说‘既然如此就和我一起走好了’之类的话，也没有问为什么罗西南迪打从一开始就自动忽视了他的那句‘我们’，因为他对这两个问题的答案心知肚明。

自始至终，罗西南迪都在拼尽一切的想要让罗远离多弗朗明哥，因为他们所站之处是悬崖峭壁，底下是吐出了火舌的深渊，而他的血缘兄长正是那团汹汹灼烧着的火，正迫不及待要将所触及的一切都焚烧殆尽。但罗西南迪从来都只是在将罗推离却不给他指明去路，而那条未知道路的终点也绝非是他自己的温暖怀抱，因为罗西南迪本人将与多弗朗明哥一起在地狱被烧却。

这似乎就是他一早给自己定下的命运了。

说来也是嘲讽，罗西南迪致力于改变罗的命运轨迹也确实成功了，因此沉溺于一份虚假的解救他人得来的成就感之中，却对自己正遭受的一切苦难的源头视若罔闻。

有时候罗会想罗西南迪究竟有多爱多弗朗明哥才会为他做到这一步。

有时候他会想自己要做到哪一步才能把罗西南迪在地狱降临前永远带走。

*

出生自医术世家，罗对自身的身体状况自是有一套完整的理解。他能精准计算自己还剩下的年岁，可健康运转的年岁，以及将这些年岁换算成能够做的事。尔后他计划在有生之年杀死尽可能多的人，把这个糟糕透顶的不公平的世界毁的七零八落。

这个计划在踏上正轨的同一天就被唐吉诃德·罗西南迪给彻底搅乱了。

那天他满怀期待推开那扇将开启他的命运的门，获得的却是空无一人的屋子和拉起的黄色警戒幅。后来才得知是有人提前匿名通知了警方，以非法持有武器的名义将那些人统统逮捕，之后又是老一套的囚徒困境理论从内部将这群本就没有多少忠诚可言的人互相策反，最后全部落狱，最短的也被判了六年。

而罗的任务自然也是失败了。

多弗朗明哥最终没有将那把枪回收，也没有做出什么惩罚，只是懒散的看他一眼又很快收回去。

“弗弗……迟了一步吗？那真是可惜了。”他兴致缺缺的摆手，“下次再接再厉吧，小鬼。”

只凭这几句话，罗有种莫名的直觉，那就是多弗朗明哥其实什么都知道。他大抵是知道那一切其实都是自己弟弟的手笔的，只是出于种种理由没有发作。罗也不知道会是因为什么，但总归不会是亲情。多弗朗明哥看着就不是那种类型的人，甚至有一次他亲眼见过这个男人将罗西南迪按在地上掐住脖子。

罗没听见这场兄弟相争的起源，只看到了结果。而结果就是那个固执又愚蠢、天真的无可救药的家伙被他的亲哥哥揍进了地里，搞不好还哭了，因为罗有注意到对方抓住多弗朗明哥的领口的手在不停颤抖。其实他没有被揍到鼻青脸肿的程度，身上甚至还没有以往罗给他带去的一半伤口多，但罗莫名就是觉得罗西南迪当时肯定怕的要命。

那时他心想：多弗朗明哥虽不是心存亲情的类型，但也绝不会真的杀了自己弟弟，也不知道这蠢货到底在怕什么。

直到罗又直接或间接的被搞砸了四个任务之后，他才回过头来，对当初自己的那个想法产生了质疑。最后一次委托任务失败时罗甚至已经对罗西南迪发不出脾气，他们为这件事打过不少架，回回都见血，有几次为了瞒过多弗朗明哥，那个笨蛋甚至不得不躲出去了好几天，可即便如此也从来不见他消停。

事至如今，罗已经彻底搞不明白罗西南迪的心态了。这是某种新式的自虐方式吗？亦或是救世主心态作祟，觉得自己必须救下所见的每个人？当初他对罗西南迪的一切都不感兴趣，现在却被逼的不得不正视起这个问题。

非要说的话，罗西南迪确实对比自己年轻的人总是抱有一种微妙的抗拒，罗大致能理解那是为了向多弗朗明哥传达自己的不悦，以及直白拒绝误入歧途的小孩的年少叛逆。他也的确用这个方法打回去了不少个离家出走的蠢蛋，可也有真正熬过去后留下来的。罗自己就是最好的例子。但即便如此，罗西南迪对他依然有着一种超越普通程度的执着。

那是罗第一次对这个顽固的挡在自己与地狱之间的家伙产生了好奇。

*

时间辗转入夏，很快就到了罗西迪南的生日。这是他的十八岁成年礼，多弗朗明哥提前半个月就摆出了全套阵仗，大肆宣告要为自己的弟弟庆生。如今这是罗唯一能与多弗朗明哥此人产生共鸣的地方了，那就是在针对罗西迪南的一切的重视程度上。

除却过分的暴力与疯狂，还有从根本上的理念不合去看，多弗朗明哥此举几乎称得上一声血脉情深。他对罗西迪南的包容从来不加掩饰反而容易令人怀疑，罗也是后来才知道这个男人究竟能为他的红心做到哪一步。

在生日宴会的当晚，罗西迪南头顶着歪歪斜斜的彩纸皇冠，脸上抹了小丑涂鸦，搂住罗的肩膀对他露出了一贯的大大笑容，他是货真价实在感到快乐，那份澎湃的幸福感几乎能从两人相贴的部位传递到他胸口，那是一种比烈火更温暖的感知，令罗也不由自主舒展开眉头，露出了对应的笑容。

这个笑容持续到多弗朗明哥托着一个大大的礼盒走进来为止。

所有人都能看见那个火烈鸟包装的精致礼盒底端已经被鲜血渗透，而多弗朗明哥将它紧抱在怀里，两手满是血迹也倘若不觉。他踩着震耳欲聋的变调生日歌的鼓点，口中叫着我的柯拉松和我的小罗西，就这么一步步走到已经面色苍白的罗西迪南面前来。

多弗朗明哥将那个礼盒重重放在他的弟弟的生日蛋糕旁边，用力之大震掉了上面雕刻成数字一的蜡烛。

“柯拉松，快来看看我给你准备的礼物。”他对罗西迪南说，“弗弗…这可是我精心准备了半年之久的，就是为了等到这天能让你亲眼看到。”

若非有罗在一旁紧紧扣住他的手肘，他疑心罗西迪南甚至会就这么不顾一切的冲出会场，但此时此刻惹怒一个正兴致高昂的多弗朗明哥绝非好事。无论罗西迪南心中作何感想，这场戏必须被演下去。罗舔了舔嘴唇，飞快扫过已经脸色惨白的罗西迪南一眼，然后主动伸手探向那个礼盒上的蝴蝶结。

一只手重重拍在礼盒盖上。

“我说的是柯拉松。”

多弗朗明哥没有看向罗，在墨镜之后，那双同样是红褐色的眼睛只紧盯着他的兄弟。

他一字一句道：“我的红心，把你的礼物打开。”

这句话令罗西迪南猛地倒抽进一口冷气。

好半晌的沉默之后，他飞速的眨了几次眼睛，似乎是忍下了所有冲动，两手颤抖的伸向那只礼盒。拆开包装的过程总共用了五分多钟，罗西迪南一直在发颤，偏偏多弗朗明哥前所未有的耐心十足，且始终在唇边挂着一抹神秘微笑。

直到最后摘掉礼盒的盖子，罗西迪南扫过里面的内容一眼，然后便连滚带爬的跑去一边吐了出来。罗由此才看清那里头装的是一颗人头，看起来似乎是个中年男人，表情被永远凝固在惊恐交加上。

在这一刻，罗忽然前所未有的冷静。他在脑内飞快构思着能够带罗西迪南彻底离开眼前这个疯子的计划。非要说的话其实并不难，因为在此之前他就已经考虑过不下百次。唯一的顾虑来自罗西迪南本身，因为他不会离开多弗朗明哥，哪怕两人的理念再不合，哪怕他其实发自内心的深深恐惧着自己血脉相连的亲兄弟——

——多弗朗明哥倏地大笑出声。

罗后知后觉从自己的思绪中抬头，随后便看见罗西迪南竟跌跌撞撞的跑回来又一把抱住多弗朗明哥。

“你这个疯子，多弗，你这个天杀的疯子。”罗西迪南满脸都是泪痕，下巴上还挂着未干的津液，他先前还什么都没吃就被激到干呕，胃酸空绞着胃想必正痛得厉害，罗在一旁忧心忡忡又震惊，却被多弗朗明哥抢占了先机，他随意扯了条餐巾替罗西迪南仔细擦脸，于是惹得他哭的更厉害，泪流满面好像有一双永远不会干涸的眼睛。

罗西南迪又哭又笑，紧紧抱着他的哥哥直到脱力滑下去，再被用力撑起重新抱进怀里，他一把搂住多弗朗明哥的肩膀，再开口时声音嘶哑却痛快。

他说：“你为母亲报仇了！哥哥。我爱你，谢谢，谢谢，谢谢！”


	5. 另种天堂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作if线，假设唐柯提早重逢  
> 有私设+双杏柯underage，只有唐柯

集市热闹非凡，摊铺的叫卖声一声比一声响。罗西南迪先是被挤的缀到人流后头又被一把拉上前去，然后用力揉了一把脑袋。他晃了晃乱掉的刘海，故意撇嘴做出不耐的表情，但没几秒就忍不住笑出来。他抬手捉住对方的手腕从自己头上挪开，唤了声前辈，于是怀里就被塞进一颗苹果。

不只是收养罗西南迪多年的战国有些过分溺爱他，这群年长的海军们也都喜欢照顾他，除却年龄因素还有他的笨手笨脚，这幅样貌在其中也起了不小作用。罗西南迪虽有特殊血统却仍然年幼，十四岁的年纪，看起来和同龄人类差不多高，甚至会更加消瘦一些，唯有一张脸还透着些未褪去的婴儿肥，仰头看人时的目光认真又专注，看着就让人想捏一把颊肉。

他被勾着脖子往前带去，踉跄几步后开始低头啃苹果，一双眼睛透过厚重的刘海好奇环视周围，头顶前辈们的交谈声一只耳朵进一只耳朵出。明明这次不过是普通的巡视任务，目标地点是座热情却普通的小岛，但不知道为什么，他总觉得自己好像在被看着，心里莫名有些惴惴不安。

几分钟后他因为跌跤而被嘴里的苹果噎住，被拎起来后用力拍了两把后背才咳出来。他仰头冲帮忙的前辈感激一笑，对方老生常谈的说他笨手笨脚，语气很亲昵，还伸手在他脸上捏了把。少年翻翻眼睛，把吃剩下的半个苹果塞了过去。

一路走走停停，罗西南迪不知何时又落到了后头，大抵要怪他自己注意力又跑丢了，总会被摊铺上的新奇玩意吸引。几分钟后他才回过神来抬起头，见到前辈们的背影已经快被人群挤的没影，于是想要迈步追过去。

一只手在这时自背后绕来，捂住了他的嘴。

不过是短暂的愣神了几秒，罗西南迪在反应过来时已经被那人拖进了某条小巷里。他急忙挣扎起来，脑内回忆着养父教过他的防身术，手肘往后一顶却只有空气，然后反而被捉住了手腕折反在后腰。按在他嘴上的那只手掌心宽大，五指覆着一层厚实的茧，摩擦在脸上生疼。

对方比他高出一个头，自背后捉住他的一番动作做来轻而易举，显然也是有身手的。罗西南迪终于迟来的感到了恐慌，他看到自己即将被带往小巷深处，集市的光离他愈来愈远，身后的黑暗就要把他与他的绑匪吞噬，他张嘴一口在对方手上重重咬下，听见一声闷哼，然后手撤开了。终于有了一线机会，罗西南迪正要叫出来，忽而背后的人说话了。

“罗西。”那人说，“已经认不出我的声音了吗？”

罗西南迪呆愣在原地。

听见那个声音的那一刻他什么都没想，心脏却在胸腔里跳的像是下一秒就要炸裂。他手脚冰凉，忽然间如坠冰窖，眼前好像再次看到了一片火和无尽箭海。黑布蒙着眼睛却依然透光，尖叫和咒骂震耳欲聋。然后他听到了嘶吼，看见父亲的头颅被提在一只手里，另一只手扔掉了枪要来拉他，但罗西南迪见到了他指缝里的血，于是调头就跑。跑出去了很久很远，远到以为自己这辈子都不会再遇到这样叫他罗西的那个人了。

但那只是在他的脑海里，现实里他被捉着肩膀的调转过去，然后看见他的哥哥多弗朗明哥站在面前。还是墨镜，穿了粉色衬衫，披着一件很厚的大衣。这模样极具个人风格，以至于罗西看着看着就觉得自己快晕过去了。

过去多久了？十年还是不到十年？罗西南迪不记得了，但他忘不掉那时他的哥哥满手鲜血冲他伸来的样子。现在他的哥哥已经长大好多了，十七岁让他看起来更加高大也更加像个天龙人，罗西南迪却觉得只比他小三岁的自己仍是当初那个只会调头跑掉的小孩。

“兄长。”他听见自己说，“多弗……兄长。”

“弗弗……原来没忘。”

多弗摘掉墨镜垂下头，一双同样是棕红色的眼睛与他对视。他们如今相差了整整一个头，罗西南迪仰头看着自己哥哥，感觉有无数的话想说，与此同时却也什么都没法说出口。

“久别重逢就这么一句话？”然后他笑了一声，“真是冷漠啊，罗西。”

“不是的，我——”罗西南迪张开嘴又闭上，他愣愣看着多弗朗明哥冲自己微笑。记忆里的哥哥从不会这样笑，因为他有双很像父亲的下垂眼，其实看起来很温柔，可哥哥总说那让他看起来又蠢又软弱，所以一直都带着墨镜。

“我不知道该说什么……”罗西南迪把剩下的话喃喃着说完，尔后失魂落魄的低下头，感觉自己手脚冰凉但胸口却烫的可怕。

“说好久不见，说你很想我，说刚才我吓到你了——关于这点，我当然是故意的。”多弗摊开手，“能说的有很多，罗西。还是你更想再骂我一遍怪物然后掉头就跑？”

罗西南迪浑身一僵。多弗在说出最后那半句时的语气是调侃的带着笑的，他不熟悉这样的哥哥。为什么说出这种话还能笑着？为什么不是生气或是失望？为什么没有愧疚？

但不管他的哥哥有没有，罗西南迪都替他愧疚过了。那滋味像是一把浇在伤口上的盐，会不断地往血肉里渗透。而在很多年前，他也替他大哭替他崩溃过。

“我……”

一只手在这时挑起了他的下巴，是多弗用食指和拇指把他的脸抬了起来。

“罗西，说话的时候要看着对方的脸。”他说，“你的海军同伴不会从没教过你最基本的教养吧？”

罗西南迪畏缩了一次，茫然的张大眼睛，这次从多弗的语调里读出了切实的不悦。这才是他熟悉的兄长，隐忍的怒意和暴戾。那双眼睛微沉着，温柔放在阴影里就会变成藏着刀的幌子，他的哥哥的五官已经完全长开了，和他不像也不再像父亲和母亲了。

变得陌生了。

“兄长，你生气了？”他疑惑道，“……为什么？”

多弗停顿片刻，继而忽的大笑出声，但即便他的笑声夸张又响亮，这条巷子却始终无人问津。不久之后罗西南迪就会知道这是为什么。

“不得不说，罗西，值得我生气的事可太多了。”多弗的拇指在他的下巴上左右揉了揉，连带着他的脸颊也跟着晃了晃。

“让我想想——你十年如一日的笨手笨脚让我生气，平地摔还有被苹果噎住。认真的吗，罗西？然后还有你和别人的距离感，以前我和你说过多少次离其他人远点？你该知道自己的身体有多特殊。还有什么，让我想想——啊，对了。”

他用空着的那只手打了个响指，“还有十年前你抛下我。为了我们那个懦弱、低贱、无能的父亲，你抛下我、背弃我独自逃走了的事。”

在罗西南迪能反应过来之前，他的哥哥用另一只手将他的脸捧起，然后深深弯下腰来让两人的额头几乎相抵。

陌生。陌生还有危险。

罗西南迪看着面前骤然放大的面孔，整个人僵硬的无法动弹。他嗅到了烟味和火药的气味，在那之下被层层掩埋的才是他的哥哥真正的气息，是大海的味道，父亲曾说过那意味着多弗注定属于海洋，但后来他发觉那种腥咸其实也能代表血。

在这一刻，罗西南迪仿佛又回到了两人分别的那一天。那其实是他们兄弟自出生以来的第一次也是唯一一次离别。从有记忆起罗西南迪就不只是罗西南迪，而是罗西和多弗，他与多弗曾是一体的，无论是出于血脉相连的原因亦或是他们之间的链接——天龙人中极其偶尔会出现这样的例子，他的哥哥在他出生的那一刻就刻印了他，他们曾经一度属于彼此，分享意识和其他的一切，即便是在后来最痛苦的记忆片段中多弗也没有一次抛弃过他。

直到那一天。多弗亲手杀死他们父亲又割下他的头颅，继而又杀死了在场所有昏迷的人类的那一天，也是那一天罗西南迪彻底崩溃，是他率先抛下了多弗。

他该为此道歉吗？应该是要的。因为他知道如果当时立场调换多弗绝无可能离开他半步。他能为此道歉吗？那他们父亲的残忍死亡又算什么。

罗西南迪张大眼睛看着他的哥哥，最终张嘴又闭上。


	6. 另种天堂2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作if线，假设唐柯提早重逢  
> 有私设+双杏柯underage，只有唐柯  
> +  
> bdsm undertone，注意是dom bottom罗西和sub top明哥  
> 有残酷场景描写，有鞭挞和掌掴，以及哭包16岁罗西

罗西南迪捏着皮带在手上绕了两圈，余下的部分直直垂落在地。这是多弗去年买来的圣诞交换礼物，价值不菲且做工精致，最后自然是落到了他的弟弟手里。但罗西其实一直不是很喜欢穿戴在身上沉甸甸的感觉，缀在腰间哪是要固定裤子，分明是要拖着往下拉去。

但换个角度去考虑的话，这根皮带放在现在这种场合却又格外合适。

他转了转手腕，有些生疏的在地上挞出一声巨响，动静比预计的要大，让他自己率先吓了一跳。面前的多弗自然不动如山，甚至还能冲他发出一声嗤笑。

他的哥哥此刻正两膝着地跪在他面前，极具侮辱性的动作换谁来做都一样狼狈，偏偏他脸上的表情仍是一贯的嚣张。那件充满个人风格的粉色大毛领被挂在了门背上，和罗西自己那件黑色的紧贴在一起。他只穿着一间松松垮垮的棉织衫，领口开的很低，可以看清肌肉健硕的前胸随着呼吸而缓慢起伏，看不见绷带的影子，因为这次他受伤的是腹部。

然后多弗又笑了一下。

“……不许笑。”罗西感觉自己的脸有些热，紧张的攥紧了皮带。

“我说了，不，许，笑。”他清清嗓子，坚定的重复一遍自己，“多弗，你今天做了很多不好的事。我是真的很生气。”

“是嘛，那还真是遗憾。”他的哥哥回答，然后意有所指的看了一眼他垂着的手。

“但实话实话，罗西，我一点看不出来你有多生气。”

罗西慢了半拍才反应过来自己做了什么，因为他听见了又一声巨大空响，紧接着多弗便踉跄倒在地上，一只手撑着地面，头微垂着，墨镜掉在一边。刚才的那一记皮带结结实实抽在他的右肩上，不只是多弗没有防备，就连罗西自己也是才意识到他出手了。

活该。罗西在心里恶狠狠的想，嘴唇蠕动吐出的却是一句干巴巴的：“碰到伤口了吗？”

隔了几秒，多弗抬头看过来。

他的额头上覆着一层薄薄的汗，在古铜色的皮肤上看来尤其明显，砂金色短发被浸湿后黏在他的鬓角。墨镜掉了后，他总爱遮住的眼睛也露了出来，是和罗西自己一样的淡红褐色。关于墨镜的问题，多弗嘴里总能冒出无数个解释来。今天是因为他就是喜欢墨镜，前天是因为他讨厌自己眼睛的形状，明天估计会说因为遮住眼睛别人就不会察觉到他的真实用意。总之没有一句是真的，但也每一句都是真的，因为他的哥哥就是这样随心所欲、满口谎话的人。

他们是兄弟但相差三岁，随着彼此的年龄增长还有曾经的那一次分道扬镳，两者间的不同如今也不只是那三年的年龄差了。

“没有。”他的哥哥摇头，掀起嘴唇露出犬齿。又是这种夸张的笑容。

罗西松了一口气的点点头，然后又问他：“没有什么？”

半拍的沉默后，多弗直起腰，动作略微有些僵硬，尔后把两手在屈跪着的膝盖上摊开。

“没有，主人。”他慢条斯理的说，眼梢都写满了讥讽，“我的红心女王，唯一能够驯服蛮兽的勇者，我可怜又可爱的小罗西——”

这回的一记抽在他的大腿和小臂上，但罗西用不来皮带，所以尾巴在最后还滑过了多弗的脸颊。他的下巴上立刻出现了一道鲜艳的红痕，整个脑袋都被抽的往一边偏了过去。但这次多弗只是晃了晃身体，很快就重新稳住自己。他自始至终没去碰过伤口。

“话太多了。”罗西喃喃道，“我最讨厌这样顶嘴的多弗了。”

倒是这句话令他的哥哥终于沉下了脸。他收敛起笑容看向罗西，面无表情的像是在思考着什么。但说实话，罗西已经有点腻了。他是真的最讨厌多弗在这种时候还要挑衅他，总要和他反着来，明明他们最初都同意过这件事该由罗西自己掌握全部节奏。那是当初他会对自己的哥哥点头的唯一原因。

罗西抛掉手里的皮带，向前迈出了两步，正正好好跨进多弗分开的膝盖中间。

他在十四岁那年被多弗从海军手中夺回——这是他亲爱的哥哥的说法。但按照罗西南迪自己的理解，就是阔别已久的嗜血兄长终于彻底发疯，尔后不顾所有人的反对，包括他自己的手下，把他在海军堆里活的好好的弟弟重新抢到了海贼团里，并逼迫他成为自己的副手。

柯拉松。这是罗西南迪如今的新名字，代表着唐吉诃德海贼团的红心干部，但只有在这间房间外面他才会对这个称呼给予回应，在这里他只是罗西南迪。

与多弗重逢时他只有十四岁，如今过去两年他已经十六了，感觉却不比小时候更适应自己的皮囊。

罗西有些烦躁的抿起嘴，然后抬脚踩在他的哥哥的胯间。与他不同，多弗已经步入了青年期，又有着天龙人的血脉，此刻即便跪着双眼也能与罗西的胸口齐平，他在被踩住时嘴角一抽，后槽牙咬紧到前额绷出了经脉。罗西疲于和他客气，饱含恶意的用脚尖左右来回拧了好几次，甚至分开脚趾去夹住那根已经顶起帐篷的性器——他赤着脚，浑身上下只有一件多弗的衬衫，宽大的足以遮住大腿根部。倒不是有意要这么穿的，而是因为他的混蛋哥哥带着一身伤回来时他还没起床。

“说说发生了什么。”罗西说，这是他今天的第一个命令。

他的哥哥舔了舔嘴唇，眼神在他的注视下变得沉郁，脚底那根性器却愈发滚烫肿大。

“……袭击了一个小镇，把那里清空了，包括战利品和居民，半路遇到了驻扎地的海军。”他简短的从牙缝里挤出这些字来，但罗西心知这不是为了照顾他的情绪，而是因为多弗想让之后的事快点发生。

他把脚从对方胯上移开，重新踩回地面。一只脚心被地面的凉意浸透，另一只却还带着热意，他不适的来回挪动几步，让凉透的那只踩到另外一只的脚背上垫着。随即注意到多弗的视线立刻落了下去，紧盯着他蜷起的脚趾。

“你对那里的居民做了什么？”罗西继续问。

隔了大约有半分钟后，直到罗西快要不耐烦了，他不听话的哥哥才重新抬起头。

“反抗的自然是处理掉了，乖乖躲在屋子里没有装英雄的都放走了。”多弗回答，“我甚至还下令在他们每人屋前都留下了一袋金币。弗弗弗……看在我这么听话的份上，我的小主人是不是该给点奖励？”

罗西结结实实的翻了个白眼。

“战利品呢？”

“老一套。收进仓库了。”

“小孩子们呢？还有女人。你没杀女人吧？”

多弗无趣的看他一眼，这目光相当冒犯，但罗西这次没有在乎。

“罗西，你明知道我不碰女人和小孩。”

“骗子。”罗西毫不留情的拆穿他，然后又呵斥：“还有，要叫我主人！”

“我们都知道你真正想问的不是这些。”多弗不耐烦起来，明显已经开始无聊了，于是絮叨不断，“好了好了。我的小女王，红心，宝贝，主人，劳烦你快点，行吗？”

罗西瞪着他不听话的哥哥，感觉自己的耳根滚烫。不是被那一连串的称谓羞耻到的，毕竟在这之前他已经听过太多更加羞耻的，而是气的。因为他不听话的哥哥显然永远都不会听话。但没一会儿，他冷静下来，咬住了自己的下唇。

半晌沉默。

“……海军呢？”罗西吞咽了一口唾液，紧张的眨了眨眼睛，“你们对那些海军做了什么？”

多弗意味深长的看了他一会儿。

好半天后，他回答说：“把目所能及的所有人都杀掉了。”

罗西瞬间僵立在原地，感觉像是有一盆冷水泼到了头上。

多弗滔滔不绝的说了下去：“——大约有十六个，应该正好是两个巡逻小队。我亲自动手的有九个。让我想想……啊，确实没错。我操控线把他们统统裹起来吊到了半空，然后割成了巴掌大的小块，落在地上混在一起就完全分不清楚了。当然了，说实话那场面确实有点恶心，但——”

一记掌掴重重的落在他的脸上。多弗显然是刻意没有防备，直接被揍的偏过头去，尔后又用舌头在口腔里舔过一圈，卷出一汪血水后吐到地上。他很快就又重新回过头，对上罗西已经开始发烫发酸的眼睛，继续提高声音说了下去。

“——但那都是他们应有的下场，谁让这群无用的白痴将我亲爱的弟弟夺走了十年之久！弗弗弗弗……这都是他们活该！”

然后不等罗西做出反应，多弗仰头大笑起来，齿缝间还残留着口腔内壁被牙齿割破溢出的血迹，被津液稀释后变成了粉色。

“当然，当然！还不止如此！再之后我还会找到那一天把你抱走的那个家伙，战国，对吧？弗弗弗……我已经从他们嘴里问出这个名字了。放心吧，罗西，等到了遇上那个家伙的那一天，我一定会用心的、好好的招待他的。”

说完之后他的哥哥恢复到沉默，但脸上仍然挂着那个兴奋的扭曲的笑容。他粗重的喘息着，胸膛不断起伏，一下一下把空气挤压进肺里又吐出，两眼紧盯着罗西南迪却又不是真的再看他，似乎已经沉浸在了他方才承诺下的那个招待的场景里。

而在他面前，罗西南迪觉得自己快疯掉了。

他知道刚才多弗说的每一个字都是真的，因为在这间房间里多弗不能骗他，只有真相才能被双方道出。可如果这是真的的话他该怎么做？或者该说：他还能怎么办？为什么多弗总是这样？他早该知道哥哥已经无药可救了，既然当初他能够杀死他们的父亲为什么不能杀死第二个和第三个？所有罗西南迪曾经爱过或是爱着的人都最终会被多弗朗明哥杀死，那他什么时候会把自己也杀掉？

罗西往后退开一步去捂住嘴，但哽咽和抽泣的声音已经率先逃了出来，他知道自己现在一定哭的很惨，眼泪和鼻水一齐留下来又被他自己粗暴的用手背抹掉。他用力抓着衬衫的领口，感觉快要呼吸不过来了。

然后他抬起头，透过湿漉漉的睫毛和朦胧的视野看向造成这一切的罪魁祸首，发现他的哥哥仍然在笑。但是先前的嗜血的兴奋已经变了个调，如今是一种诡异的、令人无法心安的满足。他几乎是温柔的凝视着罗西，那双与他们父亲像极了的眼睛满溢着某种罗西难以置信的感情。

在自己反应过来之前，罗西已经浑身发颤的向他走了过去。

他一边呜咽着一边捡起地上的皮带，粗鲁的把多弗的两手折反到后背捆到一起，他已经快被脑袋里乱七八糟的想法搅晕了，都忘记这种事其实应该是他命令多弗自己去做才对，可是如果由他自己来做的话，这人一定会不管不顾的扣紧到最后一格。

为什么这种时候我还要在乎这个怪物会不会痛啊？罗西南迪这么想着，更是痛恨着这样的自己，感觉先前的那一巴掌应该落在他自己脸上才对。

“呜……跪、跪下。”做完这一切后他往后退了一步，哭到口齿不清，“——等下，不、不对。是躺到床上去。”

这时候多弗反而乖乖照做了他给出的所有命令，半句嘲讽的话也没有，全程维持着沉默，还有脸上那个诡异的满足的表情。他屈膝爬上床沿，上面是罗西先前睡着时淌过口水的枕头还有被单，都乱七八糟的团在一起，但多弗的动作很快，即便被束缚住了双手也没有失掉平衡。而且不用命令他就知道是面朝上躺下，因为他还知道让自己的双臂被淤血刺痛到最终结束就是罗西的惩罚之一。

罗西深吸了一口气，然后也跟着爬了上去。他骑到自己哥哥的身上后又俯身绕过他去拉开了床头柜的第一个抽屉，取出了眼罩和阴茎环。在被抓着后脑的头发强行抬头时多弗也仍然顺从，他一直紧紧盯着罗西直到最后一秒被带上眼罩。这也是惩罚，因为他们都知道彼此最大的阴影之一就是当年被蒙住眼睛然后射箭。

最后是阴茎环。罗西扯下他的哥哥的裤子，那根已经完全勃起的性器立刻弹出来，气势汹汹的宣布着自己的存在感。龟头足有他的拳头差不多大，柱身覆盖着层层暴起的经脉，愈往下愈粗，顶端已经溢出了一点前液，看起来有种恐怖的色情感。

罗西抽了抽鼻子，伸手去把那根东西握住，食指和拇指间距离两厘米才能合拢的程度，然后听见多弗在上方从胸腔深处发出一声闷哼，接着又是一声笑。他嘟囔着白痴和怪物，用力把冰冷的阴茎环直接扣到那根性器的底端位置，几乎是卡着肉嵌进了下面沉甸甸的囊袋里。

“在我说可以之前不许射也不许说话。”罗西粗暴的命令道，接着从抽屉里又拿出润滑油。

其实平时基本都是用不上的，因为他自己用不上，而多弗不抱他以外的人——罗西刚被他带回来时其实见过不少年轻的男女试图接近他的哥哥，而多弗向来喜欢热闹和居高临下看人。他不会拒绝送上门的调情和讨好，可是一旦带上性意味的事就会被统统拒绝，甚至一句话说错还会招来杀身之祸。罗西期初不理解这是为什么，他是十四岁不是四岁，其实早就知道了性欲是怎么回事，直到那不久后他被第一次带上自己哥哥的床。

“人类根本不配留下我的血脉，但天龙人也一样恶心。弗弗弗……罗西，这个世界上只有我们能真正的容纳彼此，你明白吗？”

当时罗西愣了很久才回想起这其实不是多弗第一次说这种话。更早之前，在他们还没有离开圣岛的时候多弗就这么说过。他们属于彼此，他们是注定的。当年他不过七岁的哥哥已经肯定了这一点。他向来唯我独尊、把利己贯彻到底了的哥哥。那也是他第一次没有用‘某某属于我’的说法，而是说了彼此。而直到现在，直到十年后的如今，罗西才恍然明白了那句话后面所包含的真正意义。

“……怪物。白痴、混账怪物。”他又小声的重复了一遍，感觉自己的眼眶又开始发烫了。但这次不再是因为听到了无法承受的事实。

其实昨晚他们才做过，照理说罗西其实现在也还开合着，可是他实在感觉不到半点情欲，性器也软趴趴的夹在腿间，两个肉洞都很干。他赌气似的挤出一大堆润滑剂，统统浇到那根粗大的阴茎上，看着那些冰凉的液体顺着柱身一路往下直到落进暗金色的耻毛里。有那么一瞬间，罗西甚至想要借机把他哥哥的耻毛都剃光算了，哪怕再生气这种时候多弗也没法拒绝。可这种幼稚的报复算什么惩罚？而且剃到一半多弗肯定就会软掉，那阴茎环也就没了半点作用。

“未经允许绝对不能射。绝，对，不，许。听到了没有？”罗西恶狠狠的问。

好半天没得到回答，他用力弹了一记眼前那个湿漉漉的龟头，听到多弗立刻从喉咙深处漏出一声痛哼，垫在他屁股底下的两条大腿肌肉也瞬间绷紧。青年的下颚和脖颈上都咬出了青筋，却仍然一声不吭。

直到罗西又气不过的弹了他第二次，看到多弗大口呼吸到鼻翼都激烈煽动着，可还是没有说话，他这才迟来的想起自己之前好像还下过一个不许出声的命令。

罗西迟钝的眨了眨眼，然后在对方看不到的地方吐了一下舌头。

“点头或者摇头回答我。”他凶巴巴的补充道。

这回他的哥哥飞快的点了点头，后槽牙咬出了嗑嗒一声响。


	7. 另种天堂4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作if线，假设唐柯提早重逢  
> 有私设+双杏柯underage，只有唐柯  
> +  
> bdsm undertone，注意是dom bottom罗西和sub top明哥  
> 我也不知道3去哪了

“柯拉松。”他的哥哥忽然说。

“什——呜，什么？”罗西茫然的问，慢了半拍才反应过来多弗唤的不是红心。

他们在房间里叫的红心从来都不是那个代号，而是玫瑰之心的那个红心，因为：“你瞧，罗西和Rosy的发音一样，弗弗弗……红色的玫瑰之心，我的罗西之心，听起来不错吧？”。不得不说，这是多弗这样的家伙能够说出的最接近浪漫的一句话了，以至于罗西当时被吓的当场绊倒了空气，把自己摔下了床。

但现在他叫的是‘柯拉松’，在这间房间里，‘柯拉松’的意思是——

——下一秒，罗西彻底清醒过来，他费力的眨了眨眼睛，想要回答一句什么，或者问问多弗又怎么了，怎么这时候反而说了他们的安全词。但在他能开口之前，他的哥哥显然已经等不及了，他飞快地用果实能力割开束缚住双手的皮带，然后一把扯掉了眼罩。接着，多弗掐着他的腰把他整个掼进床单里，全程依然维持着深深埋在他体内的姿势。罗西被他这一下撞的头晕目眩，一声尖叫还未脱口就被他压下来的哥哥全部吞进了肚里。

多弗借着两人如今的新姿势将罗西用力的操进床单里，一下一下的又快又深，每次都是退出到只剩一个龟头后再完全捅进来，碾开湿烂的层层软肉直撞他的子宫口，滚烫的柱身激烈摩擦时带起刺辣的痛感，外加上快感持续不断的堆积，罗西只觉得自己真的快被他的哥哥操坏了。他在喉咙里又哭又叫，但多弗用一只手撑着床头，另一只手捏住了他的下巴，迫使他不得不伸长脖子来接吻，那是个和他下身动作一样凶狠的吻，带着满满的暴虐，把他未出口的声音统统堵了回去。他被叼着舌头吮吸到头皮发麻，最后高潮时甚至已经在嘴里尝到了血的味道。

没几分钟之后，罗西直接被干到了潮吹，激烈痉挛的甬道里淌出一股又一股的水来，而他体内那根被浇个正着的性器也恰好闯进子宫里，多弗最后含着他的下唇来了个内射，罗西只觉得自己差点被那种灌满了的感觉刺激到再高潮一次。

“嗝……呜，你他妈的发什么疯！”

一被松开嘴，罗西甚至顾不上换气就大骂出声，他抬手想给他的哥哥来上一拳，却被轻而易举的捉住了拳头。最后那几分钟的操干让他哭的稀里哗啦，眼泪鼻水和津液都糊了一脸，隔着层层障碍勉强看见面前的男人正面无表情的盯着自己。罗西被那眼神吓了一跳，忍不住的打了个哭嗝。

“……干嘛？”他紧张的抽了抽鼻子，然后胡乱抄起一边的衬衫给自己抹了把脸，“为什么要这样看我？”

好半天之后，多弗一把抓过那件绝对不能再穿第二次的衬衫揉成一团，然后远远抛到了房间的另外一头。

“我不知道。”他硬邦邦的说。

“什么不知道？是你自己要这么看着——”罗西说到一半忽然打断自己，恍然大悟了。“——哦。”

这是多弗在回答他先前的那个问题。

“……喔。”罗西又重复了一遍，然后也安静下来，想要把自己的拳头抽回来。

但多弗却不肯放开他。他把那只僵硬的拳头掰开，然后牵引到了自己的胸口按住。

“虽然我不知道，但一旦想象到你会再次——”

在说到这里的时候，他的哥哥甚至不得不停下来换了一口气，他面无表情，但额头却绷紧的爆出了青筋。罗西意外的看着他，感觉到了自己掌心底下的那个心跳有多快。

“——但光是想到你可能再次被别人抢走，我就会变得很空荡。”多弗这么告诉他，然后又用力皱起眉，像是自己也不确定一样，犹疑不定。

这是极为难得的，那个多弗朗明哥会因为什么事而产生自我质疑。比那更难得的是他会愿意把这种情绪展现给第二个人看。这不是多弗会做的事，这点上哪怕是他再三纵容，再三‘例外’对待的罗西南迪也本该是一样的。

好半天的沉默之后，他的哥哥才艰难的、难以启齿一样的对他承认道：“那种感觉很……难熬。难熬到我必须毁掉所有东西才能再找回一点点感觉。但爱不应该是这样的，不是吗？你自己亲口说的，爱应该是那种软绵绵的温暖情绪，像是曾经母亲对我们……”

说到这里，多弗朗明哥斜翘起嘴角嗤笑一声，一贯的讥讽，懒得继续下去。

于是他语气一转，平板的做出了总结：“总之，我没这类感觉，每次看到你我只觉得疼痛难忍，好像有什么在扯着胸口要把我撕开，但是看不到更加不行。所以答案就是我也不知道，句号。以后也别再拿这个问题烦我了。”

在这一长段绝对不符合多弗的性格的自我剖析之后，罗西震惊的凝视进那双与他同色调的眼睛，已经彻底不知道该说什么。

好吧……好吧。这确实不是爱情，也绝非亲情，但非要说是单纯的占有欲和征服欲也不太对。罗西也搞不懂多弗刚才描述的那一大段到底是一种什么样的感觉，这方面他其实很有自知之明，多弗几乎是他认识的人中最聪明的那个都搞不明白那是什么，他就想也不用想了。总之就是听起来很可怕，甚至堪称肆虐暴力，一定与爱无缘，却似乎比那更紧密。

可是他的哥哥不就是这样的一个人吗？如他所说，他们注定属于彼此，从小就是这样，截然不同却又互补。就像多弗哪怕分隔十年也依然能精准察觉到什么会最让他动摇，什么最能令他痛苦难堪却更加无法割舍一样，反过来说，其实罗西也一直知道惩罚对方的最好办法是什么，还有触及到哪一点会让他最痛。

所以多弗不一定爱他，搞不好根本没法爱他，但那是因为罗西就是他会爱人的那一部分。异体同魂，而因此多弗绝无放开他的可能。

这样去想的话，感觉无法被他的哥哥爱着好像也不是什么不能接受的事了。

“所以永远别背叛我，罗西。”最后的最后，多弗还不忘凶狠的警告他了一统，“还有，也别再因为这种事给我甩脸色。竟然逼着我说了这么一大堆废话……这是你他妈欠我的！”

“我才没有逼着你！”这下罗西立刻大叫起来，“是你自己要说的！你甚至还主动用了安全词，你从来都不用安全词！”

多弗毫不犹豫，抬手在他的屁股上掴了一掌。

罗西骂骂咧咧，憋屈的瞪了自己的哥哥一眼，但眼看对方又再次威胁的抬起手，他还是老实的闭上嘴，然后爬进对方怀里。他们两个现在浑身都是汗和体液，说实话贴在一起的感觉很糟糕，但罗西暂时还不想离开。

他趴在多弗的胸口打了个哈切，然后伸手轻轻碰了一下对方缠着绷带的腹部。他的哥哥身材高大，先天注定他会是两兄弟中更为优越的那个，以至于反馈到生理就表现为他整个人都比罗西整整大出了两圈，连带着这个伤口也是。绷带下渗出的血迹有好大一滩，已经呈现出干涸的褐色。

“……其实那时候我是想问你怎么受伤的。不是、不是……”罗西嘟囔了几个字就说不下去了，他把脸埋进一旁的枕头里又抽了抽鼻子，感觉再说几句就又会把自己讲哭。

偏偏多弗听后一点同情的意思也没有，反而夸张的嗤笑出声，然后将他往上一提，很用力的整个按进怀里来。罗西生怕碰到他的伤口，难免束手束脚的，伤患自己却毫不在意，拦着他就把下巴直接往他头顶一压。

这是他们的‘该睡了’的姿势，但罗西虽然困倦却还不愿意真的睡过去。

“如果，我是说如果。”他抓着他的哥哥搁在身上的一只手，攥住了其中的两根手指，“嗯……如果有一天我真的背叛你了，多弗，你会怎么办？”

隔了很久，久到罗西以为多弗不会再回答了之后。

他说：“我会原谅你。”

罗西慢吞吞的眨了两次眼睛，然后从鼻子里喷出一口气。

“……你才不会，你这个大骗子。”

他闭上眼睛嘀咕，然后终于沉沉睡去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没写出来的是罗西问哥爱不爱他，因为太狗血所以没写出来


	8. 冬日快乐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作背景的罗西生存if，无其他警告，日常小段子的爱情故事  
> 只有罗柯

冬天的时候，特拉法尔加遇到了一道难题。

他们在惯例每月一次的停靠和采资时遇到了难得的大雪，冰把这一带靠岸的海面封锁，至少在一个月内都无法继续出海。迫不得已之下，红心海贼团的成员们只好在停留的小镇上四散开寻觅住所，因为这小镇不愧是小镇，就连普通招待所都没有，冰天雪地里驻扎荒野更是不可取。

特拉法尔加借宿的地方是一名老婆婆的家里，一栋三居室的老旧小木屋，虽然他一贯自持口才不错，总能轻易获得人心，但常年居住在安逸环境里老人家对他这种浑身纹身、笑容就透露着危险气质的男人总归是不感冒的。（“你甚至还背着一把大刀！普通人都不会敢和你对视好嘛！真不知道罗在抱怨什么。”）

最后是罗西先生出面才搞定的，接近三米的高大男人盘腿坐在壁炉前的地毯上，一面帮老婆婆拆毛线团一面仰头露出那种讨好的笑容，不得不说，那表情他做起来竟然熟练地可怕，不由令人借机窥伺到了一点他以前和养父战国的相处方式。虽然他最终把那团毛线拆的乱七八糟，再也没法用第二次了，但老婆婆似乎就是吃他这笨手笨脚的一套，于是点头答应了让他们留宿一个月。

以特拉法尔加在这段时间里要替她修补木屋为报酬。

（“别总是皱着眉，罗，笑一个嘛！这也是好事，大雪天里摇摇欲坠的木屋多危险啊。我们姑且不提，但总不能让南希婆婆住在这种地方，你是说吧？”）

好吧。

—

特拉法尔加不对自己的敌人留情。虽然表现的不明显，但他其实精于算计，面对想要斩落的敌人可以卧薪尝胆十余年之久，只为布下天罗地网将对方彻底击溃，不留任何余地和能令对方东山再次的可能性。

总而言之，他不是个心存多少仁善的男人。

换而言之，他和他们的临时房东太太不对盘。

他们能因为任何事吵起来，上至木屋顶棚修理应该用的材质，下至茶杯放下后手柄应该朝左还是朝右。任，何，事。最开始特拉法尔加甚至不想和她吵的，可他就是受不了每次他们开始彼此暗嘲冷讽对方之后，罗西先生总会不管前因后果的去帮房东太太。

（“罗！都说了要对比自己年长的人用敬语。真是的，和南希婆婆是这样，和战国先生也是这样……”，“啊，没关系、没关系，甜心，反正这屋里有两个懂得礼节的人就够了。话说回来，罗西甜心，虽然很谢谢你帮忙，但那个盘子就交给我吧。”，“……都这样你还要我对她用敬语？！罗西先生！”）

所以是的，特拉法尔加一贯不对敌人留情，可他拿那些被罗西南迪护着的敌人一点办法也没有。

—

特拉法尔加背着工具箱从屋顶上慢吞吞的爬下来，其实只要放个技能的事就能让他瞬间回到温暖、安全且封闭的木屋里，可他就是不想这么干。

寒冬腊月大雪纷飞，他之前已经在屋顶上忙了两个小时，脑袋上的雪豹帽子的黑斑纹都被掩了个结实，头顶花白一片，随着他爬下梯子的动作不断往下扑簌掉碎雪。

最近大多都是这种天气，大雪封镇，夜里可以听见呼哧席卷的风猛击窗户，让人辗转反侧的睡不好觉，只好点一盏油灯摩挲着下楼去客厅坐会儿，熬着等待天亮。换做是以前的话，特拉法尔加最讨厌不过的就是这种大雪天，茫茫无碍的一片冰雪世界会把一切都藏起来，任你卖首在斗篷里蹒跚行进多久都找不到该去往的方向，找不到遗落在了雪地里的东西。

但那都是以前的事了。

特拉法尔加抖抖肩膀，把工具箱往背上颠了颠，背的更稳些。他快要着地了，不过在那之前，一双手从背后把他率先接住。

素来警觉的红心团船长立刻放松身体，像只懒洋洋的大猫似的没骨头的瘫下来，任由自己被举着放回地面，又让一双裹着厚实皮革大衣的臂弯抱住。——罗西先生已经不穿黑色毛领了。

“辛苦啦，罗！我来接你回去啦。”罗西南迪弯下腰，一边这么说着一边将自己围巾摘下，然后裹到特拉法尔加的脖子上。他自己则是从高领毛衣的领口里露出一只被冻得发红的鼻尖，还有一双被笑意压弯的眼睛。

“南希婆婆做了姜汁奶汤，回去一起喝吧！”

特拉法尔加惬意的眯起眼睛，让携着淡淡烟草气味的围巾把自己咧开的嘴角藏起。

“知道了。但话说回来，那老婆子就不能做普通一点的口味吗？”

“再挑剔南希婆婆的手艺就把你放回屋顶好好反省哦，罗。”

“我最喜欢姜汁的味道了。一起回去吧，罗西先生！”


	9. 冬日快乐2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原作背景的罗西生存if，无其他警告，日常小段子的爱情故事  
> 只有罗柯

风雪中裹挟着男人们的怒吼，一个低哑一个狂妄，模糊不清但无疑是在争执，除此之外还有一个孩童的声音更近，听起来很耳熟，而且正在哭喊着一个名字。

不，不不不不，他心想。别再来了，拜托别再来了。

但那场无尽的风雪还在继续下去，击打在坚实的木箱上发出砰砰作响，一连五声，然后所有声音都忽然消失，只除却那个孩童的——也是他自己的声音。

特拉法尔加在此刻惊醒过来。

半小时后，他从浴室里钻出来，洗去了一身的冷汗，正用挂在脖颈上的毛巾用力揉擦湿漉漉的头发。他扭头看了一眼窗外，现在大概是凌晨两点多，天幕还是一片漆黑。又是暴风雪的夜晚。大约是受了天气影响，近来特拉法尔加的情绪也有些不稳定，时常需要有人在身边才能安心一点。但这种深夜他也不能再折腾什么了，但也别提回去继续入睡，他受不了再来一次那个梦的延续。于是他抄起毛毯又拿了一只抱枕，悄声无息的下楼去往客厅。

壁炉一夜未灭，特拉法尔加在沙发上盘腿坐下，脑袋向后枕在靠垫上，感觉自己的眼珠后面干涩生疼，却始终不愿意闭眼。刚才下楼时他路过了对门罗西先生的房间，房门是紧闭的，但他能感知到后头有人。说实话，要不是今年他已经二十七岁了，他甚至还想抱着毛毯就这么在对方的门前坐下，把这难挨的一夜熬过去。

最后，特拉法尔加决定把注意力集中在面前的壁炉上，跃动的火舌在交叠的木柴上攀爬，这是晚上入睡前南希婆婆去加的。罗西先生跟在一旁认真学习了一番其中摆放的技巧，记得她说了两遍一定要留出一定的空间来，因为这样柴火烧灭掉落的余烬才不会把火源扑灭。

特拉法尔加听着那火烧的噼啪作响声，让脑内意识逐渐钝化，不再关注窗外的风雪。神经逐渐放松，他迟缓的眨了两次眼睛，听见自己的心跳终于平复了一些。或许可以短暂的眯一会儿了。

——一只温烫的马克杯在这时贴住他的脸颊。

特拉法尔加险些跳起来再拔出鬼哭，直到他一扭头，对上了罗西南迪的脸。没有化妆时的罗西南迪其实气质有点冷淡，眉眼轮廓很深，此刻在屋内昏暗的光线下，那些五官投射下的阴影似乎也被无限的拉长了，给他整个人都晕染出了一种极不好接近的氛围。

直到下一秒，他歪过头，冲特拉法尔加咧嘴一笑。

“睡不着？好难得啊，我刚才还想着下楼来喝一口水，没想到会在这个时间点碰到罗。”

这么说着，罗西南迪将那只马克杯塞进特拉法尔加僵硬的手指里，然后自己手脚并用从沙发背后爬到前面来再一屁股坐下。全程都没有踉跄一下，特拉法尔加两眼都紧盯着呢。

好半天后，他低头看了看那只杯子里温热的花茶，又抬头看向罗西南迪。后者已经挑了个喜欢的位置自顾自坐好，还把他的一半毛毯都扯了过去。

“……偶尔会有这种时候。”他回答，“罗西先生呢？也会睡不着吗？”

“当然会啦，今天不就是嘛。”罗西一边说一边扭了扭腰，然后从屁股底下抓出一只毛团，“啊哈，我就说有什么东西硌着。”

特拉法尔加盯着那只毛团看了半天，见罗西南迪确实没话可说了，于是慢吞吞的“哦”了一声。他挪开视线，重新看向面前的壁炉。

半晌沉默之后，一只手忽然伸到他面前来，轻轻握住他捧杯的那只手腕往上推了推，将还蕴着热气的茶杯一下子怼到了他的鼻尖下面来。特拉法尔加一愣，这动作突如其来，以至于他险些被热茶泼了一脸。

“干嘛啊，罗西先生。”他抱怨道，“不想让我好好喝的话一开始就别塞给我啊。”

罗西南迪闻言白他一眼，“就是要给你喝的，结果你只会捧着发呆。我才想问你是在干嘛，对着花茶之神做睡前祷告嘛？”

特拉法尔加耸耸肩，“如果这么说的话，那应该还要再多加点仪式感。比如围着火堆起舞跳个十圈之类的，最后再把南希的茶杯垫子扔到火里作为祭品，以表达对神明的尊敬。”

“不是吧，为什么你听起来那么有经验啊。”

“总之就是发生了很多事。也有过把船开到了无名岛，结果遇上有奇怪的宗教信仰的族落的经历。”

“欸——听起来也太有趣了吧！我以前要么是在海军里训练，要么就是跟着多弗做事，都没怎么去过其他地方呢。”

“如果那个地方信奉的是活人献祭就一点也不有趣了哦，罗西先生。”

“……罗啊，你这人，意外的还蛮擅长讲鬼故事的嘛。”

“区区不才，只是实话实说而已。”

这句话把罗西南迪逗乐了，他笑了一会儿，尔后曲起一只膝盖抬手抱住，脸歪斜的枕在上面，扭头过来看向特拉法尔加。在壁炉淡淡的光的映射下，那双淡红褐色的眼睛里似乎也跃动着同样鲜活的火舌。

“不过说真的，我很愿意好好听听罗这些年的经历哦。之前我们都没有谈过这些吧？偶尔罗西先生也很想和你坐下来好好交心呢。”

“……虽然我是不介意啦，但后半句的说法稍微有点中年臭了哦，罗西先生。”

罗西南迪没有接这句话，选择一个脑锤拍在特拉法尔加的后脑勺上，险些把他手里喝剩下的花茶都打翻。但特拉法尔加只是懒洋洋的晃了下脑袋，叫一声痛，然后就瘫着不动了。罗西南迪稀奇的瞪他，嘀咕说以前怎么没有发现他这么像猫，又懒又怕麻烦。特拉法尔加回他说那罗西先生没有发现的事可多了去了，这让我从何说起呢。

“但是今天还是算了。”

他又接着说，“今天太晚了，等下罗西先生还要去睡下吧？以后吧，反正有的是时间。这些年去过的地方做过的事，我会统统告诉罗西先生的。”

罗西南迪扭头又看了看他，应了一声。

好一阵沉默之后。

“罗，你一定要长命百岁啊。”罗西南迪忽然说。

特拉法尔加扭头看过去，从喉中发出一个短促的代表疑问的音节。

“因为你看，我们现在已经自由了，对吧？”罗西南迪掰着手指头，神态放松又认真，是他一贯的和罗说话时的表情，“但我仔细回想起来，发现其实我们真正相处的时间只有当初短短的半年。才半年欸！”

他摊开手，尔后又皱起眉头，叹了口气，“而且你那时候还只是个小鬼……之后我们分开的时间远比那些回忆要多太多了。”

最后，罗西南迪像是得出了什么重大结论一样的锤了一下手心，他整个人都侧坐过来面对特拉法尔加，姿态郑重，眼神在昏暗中也明亮万分。

“所以你一定要长命百岁哦，罗。这样我们以后就能不停的填充一起度过的新的记忆，弥补以前的遗憾了。”

一口气说完这些之后，男人就安静了下来。这说来也很奇怪，虽然是静谧果实的持有者，但其实罗西南迪本人根本和安静这个词无关，无论是当初在多弗朗明哥手下卧底时的笨手笨脚，总是磕磕绊绊发出砰的巨响，亦或是后来他开始说话，喋喋不休的像个老妈子，总之，罗西南迪总是很吵闹的，以至于反过来说，当这样一个人真正安静下来了，那种场景总会让人印象深刻。

特拉法尔加的记忆里就有一个罗西南迪曾那样悄无声息的片段，如今这回算是第二次，但为此体会到的感情却截然不同。

先前那一席话中，罗西南迪提到了共同创建新的记忆去填充，而需要填充意味着本身就存在着空洞。特拉法尔加对空洞深有体会。因为在找回罗西南迪之前——甚至有时是在找到他之后也会——但总之，他常常感觉自己是空心的。这具躯壳之内的并非是一个完整，亦或该说是真正的人类灵魂。他不是他自己，而是红心海盗团的船长，是白城的唯一幸存者，是要将多弗朗明哥拉下马的那个最终推手。除此之外他的生命没有意义，因为唯一曾撼动过他的存在来了又走，没有将他修补好，而是留下了一个更加巨大的空洞，以及某种模糊不清的指示。

——‘去变得自由吧’，以及‘我爱你’。

在失去罗西先生的那十三年里，特拉法尔加不止一次想过这两句话究竟是祝福还是诅咒。

甚至在罗西南迪回到他身边之后，他偶尔也仍会有这么想的时刻。当然，自然还是快乐时候的比重无穷增大了，因为他终于能够感到幸福了，也比搞丢罗西先生之前要更加理解了所谓‘自由’究竟是什么一点，可那仍然不是他的全部。长达十三年内，甚至在比那更久之前，特拉法尔加心中的空洞就已经滋生出了黑暗，罗西南迪往其中填充了他的爱，于是那空洞化作贪婪的黑洞，在无法继续得到更多时只好反过来蚕食自己，将那原本纯粹的感情发酵成了某种扭曲腐烂的东西。

特拉法尔加为罗西南迪的归来感到难以言喻的快乐和自由，但他并不满足。

足有五分钟的沉默之后，罗西南迪在他面前歪了一下脑袋，像是想要张口问他怎么了，但特拉法尔加在那之前打断他，用的是自己沉哑晦涩的声音。

“……罗西先生，你要再多爱我一点。”他说，“每天都要比前一天再多一点，因为只有这样我才不会——”他倏地截住话头，没有再继续说下去。

隔了片刻，他强迫自己抬起头去和罗西南迪对视，全然无视掉对方脸上的惊讶。此时此刻他有千百句话想说，因为他那不值一提的内心在此刻才终于值得剖析了，因为唯一能够倾听的那个人已经附耳前来。可偏偏正是这种关键时刻，他反而语无伦次、束手无策。

罗西南迪只是安静的看着他。

挣扎许久后，特拉法尔加说：“……拜托你了，爱上我吧，罗西先生。”


	10. The Start of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1000话观后感，设定是原作尾田但凡画了那种if的图，原作罗就会穿到对应的世界去，那个世界的罗西有自己的生活轨迹，但也总是会记得他

“多谢惠顾。”

把一把找零递过去，面前的一般上班族盯着他手指上的纹身看了足足有十秒秒，然后才小心翼翼的接过来，往后倒退两步、连刚买来的伞都没撑开就一路小跑出便利店，闷头冲进外面纷飞的小雪里。看着这一幕再次上演——指顾客甚至是店主本人都被他吓到慌不择路，特拉法尔加已经没法像最开始那样被逗乐，实在是重复太多遍，早就失掉了所有兴味。所以这会儿他也只是无语了一瞬，心里念一句倒也没必要害怕到这种程度吧，接着就开始继续倒计时下班的时间。

距离来到这个和平的世界过去一个月，每天三点一线，家里，学校，打工，特拉法尔加已经开始觉得这种平平无奇的日常十足无聊了，但还是忍不住的祈祷自己可以再留下久一点。

晚上九点半，入冬时节，天寒地冻。

便利店的自动门甫一打开，特拉法尔加就看到了等在围栏边的男人。现在该说是青少年更合适。

“哟，罗！”罗西南迪冲他招招手，“我来接你回家啦。”

是柯拉先生。

无论看到多少次，特拉法尔加都会像第一次重逢时那样的忍不住笑出来。他踩着下了一天的积雪走过去，脚底下咯吱咯吱作响，刚一靠近就被抓着手肘拉到了对方撑开的伞底下。

“这不是又弄湿头发和肩膀了吗。”罗西南迪在他旁边絮叨不停，“再靠过来一点啊，真是的，怎么年纪越大越马虎了。我说你，在那边真的有好好照顾自己吗？”

“……光从个头上来看就知道我把自己照顾的很好吧。”罗心情很好的略微垂下眼皮，看着如今反而比他矮上半个头的高中生，忍了又忍还是没忍住，于是伸手按了一下那头蓬松的金发，“好难得啊，罗西先生，今天没带帽子吗？”

“啊，你不说我都差点忘了！”

罗西南迪把伞往他手里一塞，然后把背上的背包转到胸前，打开后从书本还有便当盒的缝隙里艰难的抽出了两只帽子来。他把自己常带的有心型垂耳的那只胡乱套上，然后把另外一只递了过来。

“打工的时候不能戴帽子，罗会觉得安不下心吧？你就是这种地方超级别扭啊，从小时候起就是这样。”

特拉法尔加盯着那只帽子看了三秒，然后单手接过去。罗西南迪立刻又抢过伞撑在两人的头顶，说实话，让他拿伞实在不是明智之举，但特拉法尔加偏偏就是喜欢看他现在照顾人需要微微垫脚的样子。

前言扯回，平淡无奇、只有普通人的和平世界万岁。

“都说了不要再提小时候的事了，我现在的年纪已经比罗西先生大了哦。”一边抱怨着，但还是老实的把帽子展开带上，然后就被同样款式的垂耳吓了一跳。

特拉法尔加揪着挂在脸庞的那颗白色的心，微微出神。好半天后，他才找回自己的声音：“这个是……”

“看就知道了吧？是和我配套的啦。”罗西南迪不以为意的回答，结果发现对方不知何时已经落后了一步，他扭头看过去，发现男人的肩上已经再次落了雪花，只好调转回去帮对方掸掉，然后再用力揪了两下空出的那边垂耳。

“在发什么呆啊。还是说不是雪豹的款式就不行？不会吧……不得不说，罗在某些事上的坚持也太微妙了。比如还有梅干……”

“梅干就是不行啦！”特拉法尔加喊完就咳嗽两声，重新放低声音，“不、心形也很好。我只是稍微有点意外……这是柯拉先生是特意去为我买的吗？”

闻言罗西南迪略微仰起头，笑眯眯的看着他。换做是曾经那个刻印在他脑海深处的二十六的柯拉松的话，这个笑容一定会显得熟悉又微妙，但如今在他眼前的是十六岁的罗西南迪，虽然保留着记忆，却也同样经历过了一段正常普通的被抚育长大的人生。因此即便是在大雪之中，这个笑容也是放松的、没有任何阴霾的。

“对了一半。是我在生活课上织的哦，亲手！”然后罗西南迪揉了揉鼻子，“咳咳，现在可以开始夸奖了。”

“……”

“……”

“…………”

“…………不是，这有什么好犹豫的啊！”罗西南迪不可置信的瞪着面前满脸写着‘真的假的’的男人，“有那么难相信吗！？”

“非要说的话，确实很难相信啊！”特拉法尔加张大眼睛回答，甚至还把帽子又摘下来翻来覆去的看了好几遍，来来回回捏着线脚，嘴里还絮絮叨叨个不停，“柯拉先生亲手织的……不可置信！竟然还是和他配套的。可以带回去的吧？这一定是可以带去我那边的吧？不，保险起见果然还是永远留下吧——”

“——噗，在说什么蠢话啊你。”罗西南迪大笑出来，他从特拉法尔加手里拿过帽子，然后垫脚凑上来给他重新戴上。“放心啦。就算带不回去，之后你总是还会再过来的吧？会一直为罗好好收着的哦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 和朋友的聊天记录：  
> 我:这样脑补之后就好像是罗西在原作退休于是去小世界旅行了  
> 我:如果罗有朝一日也退场的话那就是他俩终于可以一起旅游了  
> 我:铜仁女永不认输  
> 我:我cp就他妈he


	11. 来世来世1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 转世if，罗第一视角  
> 只有罗柯

昨夜下了场急雨，一整晚都可以听见雨滴拍击玻璃的声音，听佣人反馈说其他都好，但洋馆后新起的花园惨遭蹂躏，恐怕不剩多少活着的花苞。罗西南迪晨跑结束回来时两膝乌青，还带着一身泥泞，面对我的责问，他孩子气的吐了吐舌头，解释说只是想顺路去看一下新种下的那些向日葵是不是还活着。

“肯定也死掉了。”我把他按坐到椅子上，差人找来急救箱，胸腔里有一股气憋着，“出门前你没听到佣人说吗？”

“我只是想亲眼去看看。”罗西南迪鼓着腮帮子，被医用酒精擦拭伤口时没控制住膝跳反射，踢了一下我的手臂，又很快收了回去。他隔着厚重的金色刘海偷偷看我，露出一只红褐色的眼瞳，目光怯生生的，同样很快又收了回去。像是寄居蟹试探的伸出一只前肢，观察周围是否有潜在的威胁。

我叹了口气，不再多言。替他处理完伤口就将人推出门外，叮嘱他别忘记下楼吃早餐。

“罗，你生气了吗？”他扒在门口不肯离去，仰头看着我。

只有在这种时候他会用名字称呼我，平时都是‘特拉法尔加先生’或是‘义父’，偶尔还会脱口而出‘父上’。他知道我拿这个称谓没辙，于是时不时就会叫出来让我不好过。真不知道其他人为什么总说他只是笨手笨脚，没有坏心眼。

“没有。”我这么回答，伸手按了一下毛茸茸的金发。罗西南迪立刻像小动物一样的蹭了蹭我的手心作为回应。

“但你受伤会让我心里很不舒服，罗西。”

“对不起，先生。我不是故意的。”

“你从来都不是故意的。”我回答，“但痛了就是痛了。”

罗西南迪茫然的看着我，似乎不理解我的意思。我默然片刻，然后俯身撩开他的前发，吻了他的额头。

“好了，快去吃早餐吧。”

罗西南迪是我十年前收养的孩子，他是柯拉先生的转世。

严格来说，这已经是我们重逢的第三世了，但前两世也不知该说是我不够走运，还是天道不公，总之我们相遇了又很快离别。一次是他身为士兵要前往战火纷飞的前线，还有一次是我已经濒死，他从我身处的小巷走过去。

这一次我早早做足了准备，一直在搜索他的踪迹，尔后开始了漫长的等待。他这一世出生在一个贫穷的家庭，父母膝下一共有五个孩子，他是末子。我在他四岁那年出钱将他买下带走，请他的父母编了一个病重的谎言来骗他。罗西南迪信了，如今和我同住也时常会写信回去问候家人，我从不阻拦，但回信都会事先排查一遍再转交给他。

无论如何，我都不希望柯拉先生认为自己是不被爱着的，他的父母当初会被金钱动摇只说明我足够幸运，而不是他们不够爱他。

他会在我身边成长为一个健康强壮、美好的人。

正值酷暑，骤雨来得快去得也快。这段时间罗西南迪放假在家，他是个闲不下来的性子，于是我也把工作也推到一边，专心陪着他。学术类的工作就是这一点好，若是不追求与时俱进的话，任何时候都能是休假。

可惜墨菲定律，或者放在这个例子里就是罗西定律作祟，前些日子我们还商量着还说要出国旅游，转天他失手跌下楼梯，一只脚踝骨裂，需要静养。别说出国，这下他连洋馆都出不去了。

罗西南迪今年十四岁，已经开始把自己当做成年人看待，闹别扭也不肯再直率的表现出来，我看的好笑又心疼，于是搜罗了一大堆电影和小说回来哄他，甚至还买了几套价格不菲的画具，因为他最近正对这些感兴趣，然后不出所料，几天后又被遗弃了。青少年通常都是这样，记得曾经我也有过这种日子，想要开发新得的能力又想要钻研医术，结果一事无成，最后反而是靠打磨剑术才定下心境。

但说穿了，青少年时的我和如今的罗西南迪并不能放在同一语境讨论，出发点不一样。那时的我是急于求成急于报复，他则是如我期待般的生于安逸的孩子。

因此他的这份不定性反而是我的福瑞，证明我们总算过上了寻常的日子，万事都是好的。

周末的时候，罗西南迪在学校里认识的同学来探望他，他不允许我在场，从床榻上伸长手啦推我肩膀，想把我从椅子上推下去。我被气笑，问为什么，以为会得到叛逆期常见的那类答复，搞不好还会被骂一两句‘最讨厌’，我发誓他要是敢说出口我真的会发火。没想到这小滑头似乎察觉到了我正憋着火，于是嘴巴撇撇，倒打一耙说是我的笑容太奇怪了，会吓到他的同学。

“罗哪怕是笑着的时候都皱着眉，好像其实一点也不想笑，只是在敷衍人。”他一边说还一边比划，两根指头压着自己的眉头往中间挤，做了个很滑稽的脸。

见我愣住，他拿很嫌弃的看着我，接着说：“总之就是好奇怪，让人看着就来气。所以不许你留在这啦。快点出去出去。”

我听了无言半天，心里别扭，实在是不习惯记忆里那个说好最喜欢我的柯拉先生讲这种话。最后不用他赶，自己起身走了。

是我拿他没辙。这一世的情况我们身份调转，见过还是个小豆丁的柯拉先生，也见过青少年的柯拉先生了，我只后悔当初小时候的自己给他添了那么多麻烦，肯定很为难吧。

但说实话，论笑容他自己也好不到哪里去，真不知道哪来的底气嫌弃我。

跌伤腿后罗西南迪行动不便，平时由我为他洗头，但这孩子喜欢乱动，泡沫时常会弄进眼里，把自己疼的噙泪，我只好说些话来转移他的注意力。有时是隐晦的讲述我们以前的事，有时就是单纯的闲聊。偶尔兴致上来还会用手指在他的身上游走，仔细告诉他如何区分每块骨骼和经脉，这么做是因为无聊，也是为了以防万一。我知道罗西本身对医学不感兴趣，但这能让他笑出来。

只有一次他问我怎么会知道这么多。这辈子我并非医生，背景也和医学毫无关联，但在罗西南迪面前我从不设防，因此说了是曾经有机会涉猎过。他果然没有多问，对我有种盲目的信任，拿很钦佩的目光看着我，说罗好厉害，我以后也想成为和你一样的人。

我不知道他这话是什么意思，于是伸手去盖住了那一双清澈的眼睛，其中流露出的崇拜的意味令我极不自在，有种亵渎了信仰的错觉。

那之后，我花了些时间去仔细考虑这是为什么，大抵是因为长久以来我把柯拉松当做自己人生的标识，见证过他的生命后我才得以回忆起人性究竟应该是什么样。他是我的指南针，心怀大爱，无论经历过什么都不曾改变，而当时的我被他影响极深，一如现在我之于他。只是我自知几辈子都无法真正成为他那样的人。

罗西南迪的爱如同大海，包容且浩大，源源不断，因此填补上了我内心的那个黑洞；我自己的却如同溪流，狭窄的很，只流入一人的心田。我不希望他变成我这样的人，甚至不希望他诞生这类想法，一来是那样他就不再是柯拉松了，二来是我怕他发觉自己做不到后会失望。


	12. "And if the tooth fairy comes around..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 唐柯幼年幻想，无特殊警告  
> 只有唐柯

八岁的时候多弗朗明哥第一次骨折。他从树上摔下来，正好落在自己的小臂上，要打整整一个半月的石膏。这是他给母亲和父亲的借口。但事实是他打架了，同样也是头一回。对方比他大半岁，高出一整个头，多弗朗明哥用一个俯冲把他撞到在地，然后按着他揍掉了他的两颗乳牙，又逼着他吞了下去。那蠢货后来哭的很难看，但半个字都没敢说出去。

原因简单的很，因为他骂了罗西。

在那个年纪，多弗朗明哥的思维是简单且清晰的：罗西是他的弟弟，在他的羽翼之下受他保护和宠爱。他们同为唐吉诃德，是血缘相连的兄弟，保护罗西就是这世上最自然的事，就和呼吸一样。

而小他两岁的罗西南迪像是只小小的雏鸟，金发是绵软的胎毛，四肢纤细、笨手笨脚。他什么事都做不好，但多弗朗明哥觉得这也没什么，他的弟弟本来就不需要做任何事。

那时候他们还住在同一间房间，父母为他们准备了那种上下床，但自从多弗朗明哥骨折后他就不再睡在上铺了。罗西每晚上床前都会乖乖坐在床位掀开被子的一角，仰头用那种期待又可怜的眼神看他。

“兄上，会痛吗？”

有时候罗西会凑到他耳边来这么问他。总是小小声的，呼吸里还带着睡前洗漱的草莓牙膏的甜味。

“还行，”多弗朗明哥随意的动了动手臂，“就是有时候有点酸。”

接着他露齿一笑。

“但那个骂了你的蠢货绝对会比这更痛。”多弗越说越兴奋，“喂，罗西，我听说吃掉了牙齿的小孩会被牙仙刨开肚子取出牙齿。哈哈，你猜那家伙会不会就那样死掉？”

“噫！”罗西南迪叫出来，然后飞快的抬起手去捂住自己的嘴，借着窗外丁点的星光去看他的哥哥的侧脸，表情惊恐的像是下一秒就要哭出来。

“不、不要死掉……”

“又不是我们会死掉。”多弗无趣的撇嘴，“那么怕做什么？很扫兴欸。”

“但我好像也吃掉过牙齿！”这下罗西是真的要哭了，他可怜巴巴的看着多弗，“呜，兄上，怎么办啊？牙仙会不会也来刨开我的肚子？”

多弗朗明哥认真思考了几秒，然后摇了摇头，“放心，如果它真的来了，我会抢先先把它的肚子刨开。”

然后他抬手揉了揉罗西南迪的头发，他的弟弟立刻像小动物似的回蹭了他的掌心。在多弗能抽回手前，罗西忽然捉住了他的手腕，顺势挤进了他的肘弯里。

“怎么了？”

“今晚我可以睡在这里吗，多弗？”

为了强调自己的认真，罗西还小声叫了他的名字。多弗朗明哥心里奇怪的动了一下，非要说的话，那感觉应该不是讨厌，于是他点点头，用健康的那只手搭上怀里那个小小身躯，把他抱紧了些。

在他们就着这个姿势入睡前，罗西轻轻的碰了一下他绑着石膏的那只手，是以他的性格而言极罕见的小心翼翼。

“痛痛飞走。”他悄声说，像是生怕会被多弗听见。

多弗朗明哥在一片温暖中闭上眼睛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...I'm gonna stuff its face and gut it up. So ya will be fine, Rosi."


End file.
